fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Sevendays Love, Sevendays Friend
Short Lyrics Kanji= ねえ　もしも今が終っても　刻んでいってともにいた奇跡 隣で笑った瞬間ささやかな出来事が　世界をそうぞうするから 過ぎ去ったときは戻らない帰らない　でも人の心は変えられる であったときめきは　うつろってたゆたって　でも君の思いは　感じてる いつかめぐり合える　いつか結び合える　 ただ一つの　ただ一つの　ただひとつの　ただひとつの　愛・情 ねえ　もしも今がおわっても　ここまできた真実現実　泣いて笑ったとわいらい 暖かな毎日が　未来への橋をかけるわ あなたはたずねるよ　なぜ大事な物だけ　瞳にうつらないいつだって　 私は答えるわ　それは人だけど　物ではないからでしょ　このからも やがて気づくはずよ　やがて求めるのよ　 その雄大さに　その腕の中へ　その雄大さに　その腕の中へ　 ねえもしも明日が壊れても　私を君は無かった私を　選びつらぬく その二つの常識　超えた光世界を作り変えるから 人は愛に支えられて　星をうむ　星は今日のために　大地を耕す 星のように熱のように時間のように　体中をめぐり　次の歴史を紡ぐの ねえ　もしも今が終わっても　後悔はない　のじりあいたいと　もらって泣いた 懐かしい今日とが　未来への新しい始まり |-| Rōmaji= Nee moshimo ima ga owatte mo kizande itte tomoni ita kiseki Tonari de waratta shunkan sasayakana dekigoto ga sekai o sou zou surukara Sugisatta toki wa modoranai kaeranai demo hito no kokoro wa kaerareru Deatta tokimeki wa utsuro tte tayutatte demo kimi no omoi wa kanji teru Itsuka meguri aeru Itsuka musubi aeru Tada hitotsu no Tada hitotsu no Tada hitotsu no Tada hitotsu no Aijō Nee moshimo ima ga owatte mo koko made kita shinjitsu genjitsu Naite waratta tawainai atatakana mainichi ga mirai e no hashi wo kakeru wa Anata wa tazuneru yo naze daijina mono dake Hitomi ni utsuranai itsu datte Watashi wa kotaeru wa sore wa hito dake no Mono dewa nai kara desho kono karamo Yagate kidzuku hazu yo Yagate motomeru no yo Sono yuudaisa ni Sono ude no naka e Sono yuudaisa ni Sono ude no naka e Nee moshimo asu ga konakutemo watashi wa kimi wa anata wa watashi wa Erabi tsuranuku sono futatsu no joushiki koeta hikari sekai o tsukuri kaeru kara Hito wa ai ni sasaerarete hoshi wo umu Hoshi wa geinou no tame ni daichi wo tagayasu Mizu no you kiretsu no you ni Jikan no yue ni Karadajuu wo meguri tsugi no rekishi wo tsumugu no Nē moshimo ima ga owatte mo kono kaiwa ga inochi ni arai to Waratte naita natsukashiku atarashii kyou no hou ga mirai e no hashi no hajimari |-| English= Even if it all came to an end now, remember the miracle of us having been together Simply having laughed with you is like a world unto itself The past won't return, it won't change But our hearts can change The excitement can fade or waver But I still feel your love It will all come back one day It will all come together The one and only The on one and only The one and only, the one and only Love Even if it all came to an end now, in truth, the reality of having come this far, These boring ordinary days full of tears and laughter are our bridge to the future You ask me "Why the things that matter The ones you never see?" And I asnwer "Are those things not beyond mere humans? And will they not continue to be so?" You will notice it yet You will come to desire it Toward that majesty Among those arms Toward that majesty Among those arms Even if the morning never comes, I will, you will, you will Keep faithful to me. That will, a light surpassing common sense. We can make the world anew Love supports us all, it gives birth to stars Stars for culture, they cultivate the land Like water, like a fountain cracking through With the passage of time Let it fill your body, let it weave a new beginning Even if it all came to an end now, this melody would rush over life And with our tears and laughter, make this nostalgic new day our new bridge to the future Category:BellRose~ Category:Musics Category:Pretty Rhythm All Star Consellation Category:Nostamelo Girl